


Ice Breaking with Breasts

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://khana.livejournal.com/profile">khana</a>'s prompt of <i>girl!Ron/Harry</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ice Breaking with Breasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/gifts).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [khana](http://khana.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _girl!Ron/Harry_.

"What did you _do_?" Harry asked, horrified, as Ron emerged from the changing room showers.

Ron, wearing a dazed expression and nothing else, didn't reply. Instead, he ran his hands up and down his torso—before cupping his _breasts_.

"You, uh, you really should stop that," Harry choked out more than said, surreptitiously adjusting himself as he took in the tall redhead's new curls. "You're making me want to touch you."

Ron looked at Harry then, in an intent and disturbing manner, and licked his lips. "Do it," he said, in a whisky drenched, feminine tone. "Touch me, Harry."

Harry, forgetting his need to understand how his best mate had transformed himself into a girl, dropped the towel he'd been holding around his waist and moved to press himself into Ron, his cock twitching with enthusiasm at the sensation.

"Yeah, oh, more," Ron urged.

They kissed then, slowly at first, Harry sucking Ron's tongue into his mouth and drinking in his—her?—moans as his hands snaked down to feel the flesh between Ron's legs, and then their kiss became more heated, their tongues thrusting in time with Harry's fingers.

"Fuck!" Ron exclaimed, breaking their embrace. "I want . . . I need you to—"

"Hell _yes_ ," Harry growled, pushing Ron back into the showers and into a wall before thrusting his cock inside of Ron's welcoming cunt. _Cunt_! his mind shouted. _Ron's got a_ —"Oh, that's—Ron, I'm shagging you, shagging you, shag—"

Ron's mouth closed over Harry's then, silencing him, but Harry couldn't help the noises that tried to escape, that did escape when Ron moved his mouth to Harry's shoulder and bit down.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, coming hard before slumping against Ron, his knees too weak to hold him.

Ron didn't allow him to fall, but grabbed Harry roughly by the hips and kept thrusting forward until he came.

"Ha—arry?" he asked, moments later from the floor of the showers to which they'd slid in a satisfied, panting heap.

"Yeah?"

"I think . . . I think m'cock's back."

"Yeah, it is," Harry replied, before kissing his way up Ron's now-smooth torso and sucking hard on his neck.

"You, uh, you want to try that again?"

Harry broke off his sucking and pressed his forehead against Ron's, staring into his eyes and grinning. " _Fuck yeah_."

Ron smiled and bit at Harry's lips playfully. "Gonna have to thank Fred 'n' George for the ice breaker," he admitted, blushing furiously.

"You did that on purpose—for me?"

" _Fuck_ yeah," Ron replied, reaching down to fondle Harry's balls. "Couldn't think of another way to . . . to you know."

Harry groaned, spread his legs, and wisely said nothing about how he'd asked the Weasley Twins to help him do a little ice breaking of his own.


End file.
